lui and elle
by skybilmoute
Summary: c'est un drame...elle cherche sa vengeance, lui accepte de l'aider. mais si cela pouvait se resumer si simplement


Autrice lady sky richy

Base Harry Potter, juste après la mort de Sirius

Disclaimer toujours pas a moi !!

J'ai voulu faire une fanfic différente, des miennes surtout. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi.

_Bonne lecture…_

Lui and Elle,

Sirius était mort… Hermione n'arrivait pas a se rendre compte. Lui son premier amour, son premier homme, son premier tout court, il l'avait modeler, il l'avait changer, l'avait aimer tout simplement. Elle lui avait tant donné et voilà qu'il l'abandonner ; c'était injuste ! elle ressentait cela comme une brûlure au fond d'elle, elle était tellement en colère !!! tout cela a cause de ce Voldemort !! Elle passa devant Draco Malfoy, ils échangèrent un long regard. Elle l'attiré, elle le savait et lui-même savait qu'elle le savait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Quelque chose avait changer en cette sang-de-bourbe ; et cela lui plaisait. Il l'a sentait si forte et si fragile a la fois mais surtout si prête a changer de bord… et ça ça lui plaisait. Il était pas mal pour arriver a son lord et le détruire, il était a la bonne place pour la propulser vers lui ; vers son fameux maître. Elle ferait tout pour ça, tuer ce bouffon ; elle était prête a tout même si cela voulait dire se mettre a dos ses amis, se faire passer pour une pute et devoir tuer des innocents, elle le vengerait. Il la voulait ? et bien il l'aurait ! Le lendemain, en passant dans le couloir, il lui lança un regard très suggestif avant d'entrer dans les toilettes du bout du couloir. Elle attendit quelques instant avant d'y entrer. Il l'attendait appuyer contre les lavabos. Tous, la regardèrent ; mais au signe de main de lui, tous sortirent même si il n'avait pas fini. Que veut-tu ? une seule question ; une seule réponse :le tuer. Il s'avança, la plaqua contre la porte l'embrassa et sorti, la laissant la…seule et dégoûtée d'elle-même. Puis plus rien. Au courrier, elle reçut une lettre :voilà pourquoi tu ne pourras pas. Elle enrageait, il ne la croyait donc pas capable, le con. Elle lui prouverait. Elle montât se changer et arriva en retard au cours de métamorphose, elle avait troqué son uniforme contre une tenue qu'elle voulait vulgaire plus que sexy, maquillée comme une pute. Elle se fit brimer mais non virée, elle devait cependant se changer avant son prochain cours sous peine de renvoi. A la fin du cours ses amis ne l'attendirent point. En fait tous les griffondors disparurent dés la sonnerie. Il la frôlas, il la regarda comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Elle ne supporta pas ! Prête a tout mais pas a ne pas être considérée ! elle alla a son dortoir et y resta, elle ne sortit que pour aller s'installer dans le quartier des préfets ou elle avait une chambre dans laquelle, au début de l'année, elle n'avait pas mis ses affaires ; voulant rester dans la tour griffondors. Elle savait qu'elle y serait seule avec lui, les deux autres préfets ayant décidés la même chose qu'elle. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau gardant l'entrée de ses quartiers. Etant préfet, il avait au début d'année eut droit a une chambre dans les quartiers des préfets, il était cependant le seul a y vivre cela c'était donc transformer en « ses quartiers ». une vrai garçonnière qui avait vu défilée toutes ses conquêtes ! en entrant, il huma un parfum féminin n'appartenant pas a laure sa dernière conquête. Il s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans l'appartement et eu une magnifique vision : elle en petite robe noire toute simple, petits escarpins noir également et un maquillage léger, ses cheveux en un beau chignon haut ; entrain d'allumer des bougies qui flottait en l'air donnant a la pièce un air féerique, irréelle. Il remarqua alors au milieu de la pièce, une table mise pour deux et sur le buffet, du whisky et des glaçons, du bon vin et de la vodka. Elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.

bonsoir, je t'en pris assis toi. Un whisky ?

je veux bien

elle les servit puis s'assit a cote de lui. Ils discutèrent tranquillement ,normalement. Avant de passer a table, où leur discussion continua. Ils burent raisonnablement ils se sentaient bien ensemble.

tu ne pourras jamais le venger et tu sait pourquoi ? Tu est beaucoup trop pure pour te mêler a eux. Mais quoi que tu pense je ne veux pas t'épargner. Tu le sais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Je considère seulement cela comme du gâchis. Tu n'imagine pas les sacrifices que tu vas faire ni le nombre d'homme qui font te passer sur le corps. Crois-moi je ne serais que le 1er d'une longue série et aussi le moins violent car si je suis dominateur, possessif et quelque part égoïste pendant

l'acte je suis celui qui aura le plus de considération pour toi car je serais le seul a avoir discuter avec toi. Les autres ne sauront même pas ton prénom !

je veux quand même le faire, je dois le venger. Je me le suis promis a sa mort et je m'y tiendrais avec ou sans toi.

alors ça sera avec.

Il se leva, lui prit la main et la mena a sa chambre, ou il lui fit l'amour. Le lendemain, elle se leva avant lui, troublée. Elle sonna un elfe de maison et se fit apporter du café et au dernier moment elle commanda aussi de l'eau chaude parfumée au citron, sa boisson de petit déjeuner à lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cela. Elle alla le réveiller, une fois sa douche prise. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, but son eau citronnée et parti vers la salle de bain. Alors elle parti, et alla les retrouver, ceux qui se disaient ses amis mais qui ne comprenait rien a elle. Car elle était particulière, elle le savait, le sentait en elle. Il la retrouva en binôme de potions, il ne la considéra point, lui indiquant juste son rôle. Il avait aimé leur soirée et leur nuit mais il l'avait prévenue, il n'était pas gentil et il ne l'épargnerais pas. Il l'a mènerais là ou elle voulait et s'arrêtait la, son rôle. Elle s'était donnée entière cette nuit, juste pour lui, juste parce qu'il l'avait malgré lui séduite durant la soirée, elle voulait qu'il tienne a elle, et pour cela elle allait tout faire ; mais elle savait qu'il était dangereux. Elle le savait mais cela l'attirait, ce mal et cette noirceur que reflétait son âme, c'était fascinant. Elle n'était pas si pure qu'il le pensait, cette guerre la fascinait, elle avait des rêves si morbides, qu'elle qui se réveillait la nuit pour aller vomir en se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son amour.

Il le savait, elle pensait tellement a l'autre, qu'elle ferait tout, c'était une passionnée et cela allé la menait a la mort dans le meilleur des cas . C'était du gâchis. Puis plus rien.

L'autre. Lui le détestait, elle l'aimait.

Tous les soirs, c'était le même scénario que leur première soirée en tête-à-tête. Il s'attachait a elle, mais la détestée, elle aimait l'autre, lui dont le prénom s'échappait en gémissement de ses lèvres charnues pendant l'amour. Elle s'attachait a lui, mais il la rebuter, elle ne voulait de lui rien si ce n'est qu'il ne la fasse entrée dans le noir. Elle passa ses vacances avec lui, il lui présentât son père, un personnage si sombre, si malsain, qu'il en était a vomir. Mais du soir, elle finit la soirée et débuta la nuit avec cet être abjecte. Il avait eu raison, lui seul la considérerait pendant l'acte. Elle se dégoûtait. Après sa douche, elle alla le retrouver. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement presque amoureusement sans rien attendre d'elle, juste pour elle et par elle. Puis retour dans ce lieux d'apprentissage où ils passent leurs journées et leurs nuits a s'aimait, moi non plus. Puis plus rien.

Aujourd'hui, c'est presque avec bonheur, qu'après chaque « douche », elle va le retrouver. Qu'elle va avec lui, effacer ces marques que lui laisse les monstre, comme ils les surnomment si bien entre eux deux. Demain va être un grand jour, le bouffon a demandé a la voir ; sa vengeance enfin elle va l'avoir.

Ca y est, elle est sous cet être visqueux, ce serpent ; alors elle pense a eux deux, cette petite entité a deux corps. Elle oublie les sacrifices, la perte de l'autre pour s'oubliée dans ses yeux qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Ca y est , elle est dans cette chambre ; il souffre, il pense a elle, a eux. Il oubli tous pour ne penser qu'a elle, et a ses beaux yeux noisettes qui pétillent quand ils se donnent l'un a l'autre.

Soudain, c'est la rupture. Il entre le tue pour elle et meure juste après de la baguette de son père, en regardant ses yeux noisettes. Elle lui en veut, il a vengé son honneur à elle en oubliant sa vengeance. Puis elle prend sa dague et en regardant ces beaux yeux qu'elle connaît si bien, est se la plante pour lui.

_Pour lui and elle. _

Lady sky richy.

J'avoue j'ai la larme a l'œil. Je suis très fière de ce fanfiction. Je le trouve sublime et ce n'est pas parce que c'est le mien. Tout en espérant que vous avez aussi vous ayez aimés. Bilmoute ma béta-lectrice me dira quoi. Mais n'hésitez pas pour les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises ! les bonnes font plaisir et les mauvaises font avancer !! et pour finir la petite citation de la fin :

Moins notre bonheur est dans celui des autres, plus il est aisé d'être heureux.

Je crois que cela donne le bon mot de la fin.

Et je vous laisse là, et j'espère a très bientôt.


End file.
